Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014)
Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West is an animated musical comedy series for preschool children. The series is created by George Evelyn, Holly Huckins and Denis Morella and produced by Wildbrain and DHX Media. The series aired on Disney Junior between January 20, 2014 and November 7, 2016, consisting of 44 episodes. With the Voice Talents of *Jessica DiCicco as Kit Cactus (ep29), Toby *Lucas Grabeel as Deputy Peck, Twirler Kid (ep24) *Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie *Alanna Ubach *Carlos Alazraqui as Baxter Badger, Engineer (ep33), Gray Bandit (ep25), Horse Thief Sidekick (ep31), Mean McGee (ep24), Tio Tortuga *Cree Summer as Clementine, Priscilla Skunk *Dee Bradley Baker as Horse Thief (ep31), Lil' Prickles (ep28), Prickles (ep28), White Horse (ep31), Additional Voices *Diedrich Bader as Dingus Fink (ep34) *Flea *Fred Tatasciore as Guzzly Bear (ep32), Store Owner (ep32) *Gary Anthony Williams as Bo Bison (ep34), Dirty Dan, Dusty, Minion (ep24), Red Bandit, Sidekick (ep28), Sidekick Rustler *Henry Rollins as Speedy Silverado (ep32) *Iggy Pop as Sneaky Silverado (ep32) *Jeff Bennett as Boss Bandit, Cody, Conductor (ep33), Doc Quackers, Mr. Dillo, Pecos Pug, Slick Eddie (ep34), Sparky, Trian Conductor (ep26) *Jess Harnell as Barnstorming Bandit (ep29) *Jesse Hughes as Durwood Fink (ep34) *Keegan Michael Key as Phineas Foolery (ep30) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Farmer Stinky, Governor Groundhog, Gray Bandit, Minion (ep24), Oswald, Papa Squirrel (ep34), Ride Operator (ep34), Santa (ep28), Uncle Bun *Mo Collins as Abigail, Dosie Doe, Ella Cowbelle, Frida Fox (ep33) *Rob Paulsen as Red Bandit (ep27), Rustler Leader, Sheriff Barker (ep35), Tricky Travis, Additional Voices *Tress MacNeille as Ma Fink (ep34) Episode Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep1 Credits.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep2 Credits.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep3 Credits.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep5 Credits.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep6 Credits.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep7 Credits.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep8 Credits.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep9 Credits.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep10 Credits.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep11 Credits.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep12 Credits.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep13 Credits.PNG|Episode 13 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep14 Credits.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep15 Credits.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep16 Credits.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep17 Credits.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep18 Credits.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep20 Credits.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep21 Credits.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep24 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep24 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep24 Credits 3.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 3 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep25 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep25 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep26 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 26 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep26 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 26 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep27 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 27 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep27 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 27 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep28 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 28 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep28 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 28 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep28 Credits 3.PNG|Episode 28 Credits Part 3 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep29 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 29 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep29 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 29 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep29 Credits 3.PNG|Episode 29 Credits Part 3 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep30 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 30 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep30 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 30 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep31 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 31 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep31 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 31 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep31 Credits 3.PNG|Episode 31 Credits Part 3 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep32 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 32 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep32 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 32 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep32 Credits 3.PNG|Episode 32 Credits Part 3 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep33 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 33 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep33 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 33 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep34 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 34 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep34 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 34 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep34 Credits 3.PNG|Episode 34 Credits Part 3 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep35 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 35 Credits Part 1 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep35 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 35 Credits Part 2 Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West Ep35 Credits 3.PNG|Episode 35 Credits Part 3 Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons